


Lost Chances

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had deserved to know, but she hadn't wanted to share her secret with him until she'd been sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_s_cavalcante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, because I just wrote it five minutes ago. For J_S_Cavalcante. She knows why.
> 
> Warning: Depiction of the emotional aftermath of a miscarriage.
> 
> Prompt: ache

There was an ache, low in her belly, and she laid the flat of her hand on her stomach and rubbed softly. Her breath hitched, catching on a sob, and she pressed harder. She felt empty and numb, and the ache grew sharper.

Ray had deserved to know, but she hadn't wanted to share her secret with him until she'd been sure.

The doctor had confirmed it, and Stella had kept the news close, had cuddled her unexpected happiness to herself, feeling selfish and petty. She'd known, though, that once she'd told Ray, the arguments would start. He had strong opinions of fatherhood and family and would have insisted they belonged together. That they _needed_ to be together.

That wasn't what she'd wanted. She loved Ray, but she couldn't be the Stella he wanted her to be. His sweet Gold Coast girl. She couldn't pretend anymore.

She'd thought about telling Barbara, swearing her to secrecy until she'd found the courage to tell Ray. In the end, she'd decided to wait. Ray had deserved to hear about it first, before she'd told anyone else. Had _deserved_ to hear it from her.

He'd just started an undercover job at the 2-7, subbing as a cop, an easy gig. The divorce had come through, but he'd still come over sometimes, spending the night and making them both feel less lonely.

It hadn't even been a whole month before she'd started spotting, cramps twisting painfully and fear making her tremble.

The doctor had examined, and explained. Sometime the body wasn't able. It wasn't Stella's fault, wasn't anything she'd done. It was a natural process.

She thought about getting a hold of Ray, thought about phoning Barbara.

In the end, she'd called herself a cab and went home.

-fin-


End file.
